Jasper
by carlotaaa
Summary: Jasper es un soldado sureño que presta su ayuda con buena fe. María, en cambio, es una vampira que en lo unico que piensa es en venganza.  María necesita a Jasper y Jasper, de alguna manera, tambien necesita a María. La historia de Jasper. Maria POV.


Jasper.

Resulta dulcemente excitante el hecho de crear un ejército con el fin de machacar a todo vampiro o neófito que se nos ponga por delante. Mis derrotas anteriores me dejaron sola, con un par de vampiras que no hacían más que discutir por tonterías. Esta situación había acabado con mi paciencia así que decidí reconstruir mi ejército con vampiros nuevos y más fuertes. Esta vez iban a ser todo hombres, robustos, jóvenes y con energía suficiente para aniquilar a varios ejércitos de neófitos sin descansar.

Seis eran mi captura en un principio pero yo necesitaba algo más. Alguien que me llenara en el campo de batalla. Alguien con la suficiente fuerza para dirigir todo un grupo de vampiros recién nacidos y que por supuesto yo no tuviera que hacer nada. Ese era el plan, encontrar alguien con un poco de sentido común.

Nettie, Lucy y yo teníamos pensado salir esa noche de caza y reclutar a alguien para nuestro ejército.

Nos encontrábamos en el bosque en dirección a la ciudad cuando a un quilómetro y medio de la misma escuchamos los cascos de un caballo repiqueteando contra el suelo, mojado previamente por la lluvia. Se acercaba deprisa, volvería a su casa supuse. Mire intensamente a mis dos acompañantes. Sabían el papel que debían desempeñar y, lo hacían a la perfección. El ruido, era cada vez más fuerte. Sin darme apenas tiempo para prepararme, un caballo surgió del bosque a una velocidad considerable. Me puse en medio de su trayecto, obligándole a parar. Un joven y apuesto muchacho (algo sucio) bajó del caballo con aspecto amable. Dirigiéndonos a las tres una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Necesitan ayu…da?- dijo entrecortadamente con acento sureño.

En un instante se paralizó y nos observaba intensamente. Examinaba cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, deseando poseerla. La primera parte del plan había funcionado. Ya no huiría por que se había quedado asombrado con nuestro aspecto.

- Se ha quedado sin habla – dijo Lucy con una voz delicada y atiplada mientras se atusaba su cabellera rubia. Algo propio de ella.

En cambio Nettie fue un paso más allá, acercándose con sumo cuidado a nuestra víctima. Se inclinó hacia él con ojos entornados e inhaló hondo.

-¡Um! – dio un suspiro- Embriagador.

No pude tolerar el comentario de Nettie, así que me acerque a ella. La aferre por el brazo, casi estrujándoselo y dije:

-Céntrate, Nettie.

Ahora era yo quien le examinaba a él. Cada detalle y cada aroma que desprendía su cuerpo era esencial para saber si era el adecuado. Hasta ahora todo parecí ir por buen camino.

-Es bien parecido, joven, fuerte, un oficial…- comente más para mí misma que para Nettie o Lucy – y hay algo más… ¿Lo percibís? – Les pregunte a ellas- Es... persuasivo.

-Sí, si – aceptó rápidamente Nettie mientras se inclinaba otra vez hacía él y volvía a inhalar su aroma.

-Contente- la previne – Deseo conservarle.

Nettie frunció el ceño como muestra de desaprobación. Se irritó ligeramente.

- Haces bien si crees que puede servirte, María - dijo Lucy con indiferencia- Yo suelo matar al doble de los que me quedo.

Volví a dirigir mi atención hacia el forastero, que parecía disfrutar con nuestra pequeña conversación. Sin embargo, cuando me gire hacia él, pude sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo se transformaba en miedo puro. Pude percibir su reacción ante mi presencia y como, sin él intentarlo, me hacía sentir mejor con solo mirarme. Aun así, debía permanecer fiel a mis principios y a la idea de una venganza premeditada. Recuerda María: debes permanecer fría como la bestia inhumana que eres.

-Eso haré- dije contestando al comentario de Lucy- Éste me gusta de veras. Aparta a Nettie, ¿vale? No me apetece estar protegiéndome las espaldas mientras me concentro.

Sin discutir, Lucy agarró a Nettie de la mano. Ambas salieron disparadas hacia el bosque, teniendo como destino la cuidad. El soldado parpadeó rápidamente ante la velocidad sobrenatural de ambas vampiras. Se volvió para mírame y sus ojos se convirtieron en un pozo oscuro donde abundaba el miedo y la inseguridad. "Perfecto" pensé. Era justo el momento para atacar.

-¿Cómo te llamas, soldado? – pregunté instintivamente, pues me gustaba saber la identidad de mis víctimas.

-Mayor Jasper Whitlock, señorita- balbuceó.

-Espero que sobrevivas, de veras, Jasper- asegure con voz calmada-. Tengo un buen presentimiento en lo que a ti se refiere.

Así, sin más dilación, me acerque a Jasper. Le agarre del pelo con brusquedad, atrayendo su cuello a mis labios. Inhalé su aroma regodeándome en lo sabroso que se hacía y deseando no tener que hacer esto. Simplemente hincar los dientes en su yugular para beberme su sangre. Me hice una idea de lo dulce que tenía que ser y, en aquel momento me acordé de que mis dos compañeras debían estar disfrutando de una agradable caza mientras yo estaba aquí llevando a cabo mi ansiada _vendetta_.

Carraspee ligeramente. Intentando que no fuera audible para Jasper, pero él pego un brinco y empezó a temblar. Su corazón latía fervientemente y su sangre corría más rápido por sus venas. Algo que me gustaba que pasara. Tranquilamente, fui acercando cada vez más mi boca. Sin prisa pero sin pausa. Causándoles el mayor dolor emocional posible a través del miedo infundado. Algo que también me gustaba.

En aquel momento me pasaron por la mente todas las personas insignificantes a las que había transformado y me pregunte si Jasper sería uno de ellos. Algo más, algo sin importancia. Quise pensar que no e insegura de eso mordí su cuello.


End file.
